Amy's Thanksgiving
by Chaos Controller15
Summary: It's Thanksgiving at Amy's house. So, will the hedgehog get the peacefull dinner she wants? Uh... Sorry for the spoiler, but I don't think so. Hilarity ensues. Enjoy!


Chaos Controller15: Hello everyone! This story will be for Thanksgiving Day, as you might have gathered from the title and summary. Anyways, I don't own any of the characters. Now, let's enjoy the turkey - err, I mean - story!

It was the fourth Thursday of November. What did that mean? Thanksgiving! The day of eating turkey and watching football had arrived. This year, Amy had the honor of setting up for the day, where many guests would walk in. Every year, a different person set up for Thanksgiving, and everyone else came over. This year, it was Amy's turn.

She was looking inside her fridge to make sure she had everything. Turkey, potatoes, cranberries, gravy. It looked good. She looked on her island. The cornucopia was set up.

Then, her phone rang. She ran over to pick it up, thinking it had to be Sonic or someone. "Hello?"

"Hello honey?" Nope, definitely not Sonic.

"Mom?" She asked stunned, taken aback.

"Yes darling. How are you?"

"Uh... Good."

"I just wanted to let you know me and your father are in town right now. We'll stop by later for Thanksgiving."

"Oh... Well, um, are you sure?"

"Of course we are Amy. We want to see our little angel."

"Just make sure you're not going too far out of your way. Oh, and I've got a lot of people coming over today as well. I wouldn't want it to be too much for you two."

"Oh, it can't be too much for us."

"Well then, alright." She said and hung up.

Oh my gosh. What was she supposed to do? I mean, she didn't necessarily mind them coming over, but she highly doubted anyone else would get along well with them.

Sighing, she realized she had no real choice, but to hope and pray that it wouldn't be a disaster. She also wondered if they even knew where her house was in the first place. They'd never been to it before.

~7 hours later~

It was four o'clock. As planned, everyone was starting to arrive. Amy peeked out of the window and took a deep breath. No sight of her parents just yet. The first to arrive were Silver, Blaze and Rouge. They got there right at the top of the hour. About ten minutes later Tails made it over, followed 5 minutes later by Knuckles.

Amy welcomed everyone in and they all headed towards the living room to sit down and catch up on what was going on. Amy offered drinks. "What would you like?" Amy asked, "I've got lots of stuff. Beer, wine, anything."

Rouge and Knuckles asked for beers. "Silver, Blaze? Would you like anything?"

The alabaster hedgehog and lavender cat asked for wine. "Tails?"

The young fox just shrugged and said he was good.

Swiftly, Amy turned around and gladly brought Rouge and Knuckles a beer. Then, she gave Silver and Blaze generous portions of wine.

Soon after, Shadow arrived. Everyone welcomed the black hedgehog in. He plopped down on one of the chairs in the living room. "Hey Shadow. Thirsty?" Amy asked.

Shadow shrugged. Amy took the gesture as his way of saying yes. "Beer?" 

"Sure." Shadow answered quickly.

Amy brought a bottle out for him and he started drinking.

She was starting to wonder where Sonic was. He did know it was Thanksgiving, right?

She sighed and turned her TV onto the Thanksgiving football games. Everyone seemed to quickly gain interest in the game. It was a good one, 17-10. She took the time to go check on all of the food. "Alright, let's see." She said, peeking into her oven.

There was the turkey and stuffing. On the stove sat a pot full of mashed potatoes and a pot of cranberries. Still, she couldn't help but think she was missing something. She thought for a moment. "Gravy! No, I forgot the gravy!" The hedgehog panicked and scrambled around her kitchen.

She knew there was a can of gravy around there somewhere. She looked everywhere, but couldn't find it. "Amy?" Knuckles called out from the living, "Everything OK in there?"

"Uh... Yeah. Just can't find the gravy."

"You mean this can right on your TV stand?"

Knuckles brought it in. Sure enough, there it was. "Oh my gosh, you saved me Knuckles. Thank you so much."

"No problem."

He went back to watch the game while Amy walked into the kitchen. She took out a pot and started to heat up the gravy. Just as she was about to check on the turkey, she heard the door open.

"Mmm mmm, I can smell the turkey already."

"Sonic!" She shouted, completely forgetting about the turkey.

She ran up and jumped on him, sending him to the hardwood floor. "Ouch." He said.

Amy gripped him tight and soon he started gasping for breath. "A-Amy..." She let go of him and got up.

He stood up. "Sorry I'm so late."

"Not a big deal. Come, I've got the football game on in the living room." She led him to the living room, where he plopped himself down on the couch with Silver and Blaze.

"I was just busy watching the big parade. Did you see me, I was there!"

"No, really?"

Everyone else perked up at this. "Yeah, there was a huge balloon of me!"

"Aw, I missed it." Amy sulked.

She tried to picture a giant balloon of Sonic, but nothing came her mind. Sighing, she gave up. "Well, can I get you anything to drink?"

"Uh, sure."

"Beer?"

Sonic eyed her strangely for a second. "Beer?"

"Yeah. It's a normal Thanksgiving drink, why?"

"Because... you don't normally ask me if I want beer right away like that."

"What do you mean?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk is what I mean." Sonic asked quickly, nervous it was another one of her plans to make him her boyfriend.

"Of course not Sonic!" She reassured quickly, although getting him a little relaxed would not be bad at all, "So?"

"No thanks, I'm good. A little cola wouldn't be bad, though."

Amy sighed and brought out a can of cola. He opened it up and then took a big sniff of the food. "Wow Ames, it smells great. I can't wait to eat some turkey."

Amy's smile dropped instantly. "Oh crap the turkey!"

Amy rushed into the kitchen and opened the oven. "Oh my gosh..." She said in dismay.

Sitting on there was the turkey. She prayed silently that it wasn't burnt. It didn't look too bad. She took it out of the oven, then the rest of the food.

She started bringing it into her dining room. Just while she was bringing out the mashed potatoes, there was a knock on the door. "Dang it, they really did mean it." Then, she dropped the mashed potatoes, "Damn it, there go the mashed potatoes."

She quickly picked up all that had fallen on the floor and ate it, which only left about half the pot remaining. She shook her head and brought what was left onto the table. Then, she made it to her door. "I hope they've all had enough to drink."

She opened the door. "Hey, can I kill you?"

"What the... Gosh no!" Amy shouted.

"Oh wait, wrong house. Sorry little lady. Bye." He sighed and left.

Amy shrugged and shut the door. While she was going back to the kitchen to bring the rest of the food out, Tails asked her what that was all about it. "He said he wanted to kill me. Don't know what that was all about."

Tails agreed it was weird as the pink hedgehog got back into the kitchen; she just had to bring out the turkey and gravy, but before she could even touch any of it, the door knocked again, only this time it opened. Everyone in the living room started wagering. "50 bucks it's the police." Knuckles said.

Everybody agreed to his deal. "I'll put my 50 on the line that it's a delivery."

Again, everyone agreed. "100 bucks it's her mom or dad." Shadow stated.

"Of course." Everybody took on the wager.

Nobody thought Amy had living parents; they were never around. That, or if they were alive, everyone supposed they didn't get along well at all. It made it easy to take on Shadow's bet.

"Hello!" A female voice called out.

"Hey Mom! Hey Dad!"

As Amy went out to greet them.

Shadow smirked, making waving an arm in a gesture signaling them to pull out their money. "Damn it." Most of them said as they brought it out, while others just stuck to a simple "Come on."

Amy walked into the room while everyone was handing the money to Shadow. "Hello everyone." Her mom smiled.

"Thanks for coming." Shadow said quickly.

Amy lit up and couldn't help but smile. It warmed her heart that somebody like Shadow would be happy to see somebody new, much less her mother and father.

"Because you two just won me 600 mobians. I'm gonna be rich."

Shadow quickly put all of his money away. "Shadow." Amy whispered sternly, "Be nice."

"What'd I do? Hmph."

Amy just let it go. She wasn't going to start a fight with Shadow on Thanksgiving with her parents standing right next to her. "Anyways, that's Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Sonic, Tails, and finally, Knuckles." She said, pointing accordingly.

"Ah, there's the special one." Mom said as she and Amy's father walked over to him.

"You've made a good choice son, she's a great girl."

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked.

"We heard you're dating our daughter. She's told us all about you. You sound like one lucky guy."

"Oh brother." Sonic slapped his forehead, "She just can't keep her mouth shut." Sonic said under his breath.

Luckily nobody heard. Mom slapped him in the face hard. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?" Sonic felt his aching cheek.

"Stop missing so many dates!" She snapped at him.

"Mom!" Amy groaned, "I can deal with that myself."

Amy clapped her hands together and announced she was going to bring out the turkey and that it would be time to eat. Everyone crowded into the dining room where the extended version of Amy's table was. They all sat down as she brought out the gravy, then the turkey. "Alright everyone, dig in!" Amy smiled as she sat down.

Everyone picked up a dish. Knuckles took the mashed potatoes and started passing them along. Tails was the first with the stuffing and Sonic cut the first piece of turkey. Then, Amy took her turn, cutting off a piece for herself, then her parents. After everyone had gotten all they wanted onto their plate, they began to stuff their faces.

Tails had gotten a can of cola like Sonic, who was on his second can already. Amy was drinking a glass of wine, as were her parents. Silver and Blaze opted for a bit more wine while Shadow as on his second beer. Knuckles and Rouge

Blaze was the first to speak up. "The food is really good Amy."

"Thank you."

After a minute or two, Amy's father spoke up. "Very good. Much better then that thanksgiving we had about 8 years ago. Remember that one Amy."

"Oh..." She tensed up a little and looked slightly flustered, "Of course dad."

"Oh yeah, how could you forget. I swear I took the best crap of life that Thanksgiving. At Uncle Fred's house."

"Dad," Amy looked at her father and said in a low, almost whisper, voice, "Please, not that story."

However, everyone laughed at it, so Amy felt a little better.

Yay, she thought, was this her plan to give everyone a little alcohol succeeding? She chuckled to herself a little bit and let the meal proceed. As she thought would happen, everyone was pretty much stuffing their faces with turkey, mashed potatoes and more. It was definitely Thanksgiving.

"Wow Amy, what'd you do with the mashed potatoes? They're better then what I normally make." Rouge complimented, getting herself another serving.

"Thanks. Nothing really. I just put a little gravy in them." Amy answered.

"So," Amy's mother started as she looked in Sonic's direction, "Sonic, right?"

"Yes." The blue hedgehog nodded.

"I hear your a big hero around these parts." She said.

"Oh... Yeah, I try the best I can." Sonic smiled.

"I also hear you've saved my daughter countless times before."

"Oh yes, he's a true hero." Amy chimed in.

"I guess you could say that." Sonic said.

"And who're the meanies that try to kill my little baby?"

"Uh... Mainly one person. His name is Dr. Eggman."

Just then a loud sound was heard from the front of the house. It was the front door being knocked down. "Ho ho ho!" A voice came hollering.

"Speak of the devil. That's him." Sonic explained, "What are you doing here Eggman, we're trying to enjoy Thanksgiving dinner!"

"Yeah! Don't you know it's rude to interrupt people while they're spending time with their family?" Amy shouted.

"One second people, I'll handle this." Amy's mother announced and stepped down from her seat.

Everyone else stayed seated around the table, while her mother took off a large leg from the turkey.

Seconds after she had left there was a loud slapping sound. "Hey, that was rude." Eggman exclaimed, "What was that for? Oh, and who the f(censored) are you, anyways, grandma?" He mocked.

"That was for kidnapping my precious Amy!" After she said something almost inaudible, there was a whoomping sound.

"Owwww!" Eggman howled as his voice became progressively lower, "And I just wanted a turkey leg!"

"What was all that Mom?" Amy asked as she got back to the table.

"I taught him a lesson. I told him to go to hell and clocked him with this here turkey leg." She held up the meat on a bone," Anybody want some?

Just before everyone could ask for some of the turkey, a metal claw reached it's way into the house and stole the leg right from Amy's mother's grasp. "Ha! I got it!" The claw started to move away from them, but then all of a sudden went back into the dining room, "Oh, and tell grandma over there that she didn't know who she was talking to! I'm a genius over here!" Eggman laughed like a maniac and left.

However, again the claw came back. "Mmm mmm, this is some good turkey!" He exclaimed.

Now he left for good. "Eggman! You can't just take that turkey from us!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic rose from the table, but hit his knee trying to. His plate went flying in the air and landed right on Amy's father's face. "Come on Sonic, have some manners!" Amy scolded, as she tried to clean up the mess of her father's face.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Eggman stole a turkey leg and I want it back!" He exclaimed and ran off.

"C'mon Sonic." Amy muttered, "You can't just stay for the rest of the Thanksgiving dinner, can you? Come on guys, let's go." She shook her head.

Everybody got up. Amy told her parents to stay put so as to not get into trouble, especially her Mom after what she had done earlier. Obediently, they sat back at the table and began to eat more food.

Amy took her squad and marched out of the house. Once outside, Eggman wasn't hard too spot. It was a giant robotic turkey with an Eggman mustache. "Ooh, we have a fashion crisis on our hands, among other things." Rouge remarked, looking distastefully at the big, flying turkey.

Ahead of the pack, Sonic was standing right under Dr. Eggman's flying machine. He tried a spin dash and hit the bottom of it. Eggman, enjoying his turkey dinner, felt a rumble and got up. He looked out one of the windows in the big aircraft. There, he saw exactly what had caused the problem. "Sonic!" He shouted, then remembered something.

He picked up the microphone sitting on the table and spoke into it. "Just so you know, my Thanksgiving will not be disturbed by a pest like you." His voice was heard through speakers placed on the outside of the robot.

"Here, try some gravy on for size!"

A huge tube extended from one of the turkey's arms. It sprayed a think, brown liquid. Some of it got onto Sonic. He sniffed at it. It wasn't real gravy. It smelt like mud. He quickly shook it off and was ready for whatever Eggman planned on doing next.

Just then, something went whizzing by. As he got a good look at it, Sonic realized it to be Amy's Piko Piko hammer. He checked behind him. Everyone was there, except for her parents. He smiled as he heard a crashing sound, then Eggman started shouting, "No," repeatedly.

The turkey leg they sought after was falling out. Sonic looked up, but lost it in the sun. It bounced off of his head and Blaze caught. "Nice catch." Silver complimented and high-fived the cat.

However, Eggman would not stand to just watch the loss of his hard-earned turkey leg. "You will not have it!" He said and released a bunch of small robots from the bottom of his metal turkey.

Knuckles snarled and got ready to throw punches at them. With one right in front of him, he charged up, but then swung forward and missed. He blushed and chuckled nervously. It was still right there, "Now I've got you!" He said and wound back up.

However, when he swung forward he only smashed side of it and sent it spinning for a couple seconds. It got back up charged at Blaze, as were about 3 others. Sonic was able to spin dash and hit all of them, but more kept coming. "There gotta be a dozen of them!" He exclaimed.

Knuckles finished off the beer he was drinking and threw the bottle up at Eggman. "Knuckles, you brought your beer all the way out here?" Amy asked the echidna.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?"

"No Knuckles! This isn't tailgating this is a battle you knucklehead!" Rouge snapped at him.

He shrugged and carried on. "Well at least now I can aim better now that I don't have a beer bottle in one hand."

He began punching around and hitting most of the time. With Shadow and Rouge kicking and Sonic spin-dashing the group made scrap metal out of the robots rather quickly without the loss of the coveted turkey leg.

"Don't worry guys, there's more. I'm only scratching the surface of what I can do!"

Suddenly, the machine turned around and fired a turkey at them. "What is this?" Sonic asked, eyeing the one he caught carefully.

It was plastic, not a real turkey. What could it's purpose be?

Without warning the thing exploded, a gooey liquid substance emanating out of it. Sonic stuck his tongue out. It looked just like gravy. "Ew!" He shouted in disgust, "It's oil!"

"I knew it was time for an oil change." Eggman laughed.

Seven more plastic turkeys came shooting out and then the flying turkey turned around. Everyone but Silver attempted to dodge. The white hedgehog stood their and used his psychic powers. Instead of reaching the wide area and stopping all of them like he thought he could, only the four closest to him stopped. He flung them back up at Eggman's turkey. They exploded on one of his windows, completely blocking his view. Eggman walked over to the next windows right next to it, complaining to himself about being so technologically advanced yet not adding those super windshield wipers he'd invented himself.

"Man, I had that one!" Silver muttered, frustrated with himself.

"How strong was that wine you gave me, Amy?" He looked at the host of what was supposed to be a nice Thanksgiving dinner.

"I don't know, why?"

"Because alcohol weakens the effectiveness of my psychic powers. They were down pretty bad there, I should have a much bigger radius then that."

"Do you feel drunk?" Amy asked.

"Not really, which is why it's strange. Whatever." He let it go as the rest of the turkeys exploded, missing everyone.

"Someone's gotta get up there." Shadow stated.

"I will!" Rouge said and spread her wings.

She lifted herself up and into the air. However, midway in her flight, she started tilting towards the side. "Damn it!" She snapped at herself.

She banged into a building and began to fall off. "I know better then to drink and fly." She said as she fell.

Everyone formed a circle, ready to catch her. While falling, she bumped into Eggman's turkey. Everyone got ready as she neared the ground, unable to flap her wings and get some air under her. She fell right in the middle of the ring of arms and onto the cement. "Ow." She said, rubbing her head, "Why must you insist on giving me a concussion?"

"Dam you batgirl!" Eggman shouted from his machine?

Rouge tried to stand up, but couldn't. "Ah, 1972 is such a nice year."

"You hit the emergency escape pod button!" Eggman shouted.

Rouge stumbled a bit. "My head hurts... Oh, hey sexy." She said, waving to one of the hallucinations she was seeing.

Eggman's big turkey made a low rumbling sound. "It's gonna blow!" He shouted from inside.

"Get down!" Sonic commanded, and everyone did. Rouge didn't need to be told twice. She collapsed onto the ground.

Sure enough, the giant turkey exploded with a small pod shooting out from it. "There goes the turkey!" He shouted his last words while flying off.

"Oh my gosh my Mom and Dad are still home!" Amy remembered and quickly dashed home.

Everyone followed up, Knuckles carrying Rouge. While they trotted back, they finished off the turkey leg they so badly wanted, each taking a bite until it was gone.

When Amy opened the door, she found everything but what she wanted to see. The house looked like it was hit by the apocalypse. Glass was shattered, the table was knocked over, food was everywhere. Loud, club music was playing. "What the hell?" Amy shouted, screaming each syllable clearly.

She walked into her living room. "Oh no, please no."

Her parents were dancing provocatively right there on display for everyone. To add insult to injury, everyone else just walked in. "Oh... Hey honey. That wine you have is great!" Her father said.

"Hey Amy, what happened here?" Sonic asked, "Looks like an earthquake swept through."

Everybody other then Amy and Sonic couldn't help but laugh. "Holy mashed potatoes!" Sonic shouted when he saw the living room scene.

"Holy gravy!" Silver said, coming in.

"Holy cranberry sauce!" Knuckles remarked.

"Holy turkey!" Blaze shouted.

"Holy stuffing!" Rouge screamed.

"Holy stuffed toilets!" Shadow shrieked.

Chaos Controller15: Well, there you go guys. I hope you enjoyed it. This one was a blast to write. Anyways, for those of you wondering, Sonic did appear at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade as a big balloon for his 20th anniversary. Also, I know I left out a description of the of Amy's parent's appearances. I did it on purpose this time. I'll let you guys imagine what they look like and maybe in a future story give a visual description.


End file.
